shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanpeki
Kanpeki, also known as "Whipping Maiden, Kanpeki", is a former subordinate of Mugen, who eventually defected after learning Mugen's true intentions, and the current of the Heiko Pirates. Living most of her life on Opushonaru, Kanpeki took over her grandfather's business of creating ships for Marines, or even Pirates, in hopes of gaining enough money to pay for her grandfather's treatment, due to him mysteriously ending up in a coma, and having to be sent to a hospital. Due to Opushonaru being mostly Marine affiliated, the Marines paid little to Kanpeki, despite her business, making Kanpeki's gathering of money much more difficult. It wasn't until shortly after that Mugen invaded the island, and sparked a war between CP10's base and the citizens of Opushonaru, most notably, Kanpeki. However, after their raid upon CP10's base, Kanpeki soon found out that her grandfather was dead the entire time, and that Mugen was using Kanpeki for their own selfish ideals. Angered, she defected from the organization, and has gained a large hatred for the organization. Due to this event, Kanpeki ultimately asked to join the Heiko Pirates as the Shipwright, to which Kyoto accepted. Due to her actions, Kanpeki could be considered one of the Main Antagonists for the beginning of the Opushonaru Saga, only to later become an ally to the Heiko Pirates when they set out to invade the CP10 base. Due to Mugen's wishes, Kanpeki initially made sure to drive out invading Pirates or Marines that could become harmful to Mugen's plans. One of these invading crews were the Heiko Pirates. The Heiko Pirates are the overall Main Protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance Kanpeki is a short pale-skinned human with long silvery-colored hair that is capable of touching her shoulders, while another part of her hair is much shorter than the rest, and it leans more towards the left side of her face. Much like her hair, Kanpeki's eye color is a silvery-colored set of irises, while the pupil itself is very similar in color, but more darker in nature. Due to her nature, Kanpeki is more often than not shown with a serious look on her face, but can be shown having a hint of pleasure or smile when around her crew. However, she has also been shown to often have the expression of displeasure, refusing to believe she's in a situation where the other party is stupider than she anticipated. Kanpeki's attire is similar to that of a somewhat noble person, making many people not consider her as a Pirate at first glance. She wears a black wrinkly-like sleeveless dress shirt that is usually buttoned-down. The buttons themselves seem to be turquoise in nature, almost having the same color of her hair, if her hair were a tad bit more darker. As for her pants, however, they seem to be of the same material as her dress shirt, as they can also be categorized as wrinkly in nature. The pants are of grey color, but, being more closer to the color white than anything. As for her footwear, however, Kanpeki is normally shown to be sporting black boots that are rather tall in nature, being near her knee, in terms of height. Over her sleeveless dress shirt, however, Kanpeki wears a sleeveless coat that reaches to about knee-level. It is colored a light black, and is trimmed with gold. Over her neck, Kanpeki is normally wearing a pendant that her grandfather gave her as a birthday present when she was young, that is accompanied by large white cravats. After the Timeskip, Kanpeki's overall appearance and attire changes drastically, making her look much older than she truly is. Before, she sported a black wrinkly dress shirt, while now, she wears a wrinkly white larger-than-normal dress shirt that has protrusions coming out from the shoulder areas, that in itself, is quite wrinkly. Near the ends of her sleeves, Kanpeki wears couplings, similar in color and shape to the pendant she wears around her neck. She has discarded her long wrinkly white pants, and replaced it with a black skirt that isn't very long in nature. Under this skirt, however, she wears flesh-colored leggings that reach to about her feet, which is ultimately covered by her small high-heel boots. She still adorns her pendant around her neck, but the cravats surrounding it are now formed in a different manner, almost resembling a bow. To finally piece her outfit together, Kanpeki has now become in the habit of wearing earrings, which are the same color as the pendant and couplings. Kanpeki Before Hitting.gif|Pre-Timeskip Kanpeki whipping someone Kanpeki Before Pointing Weapon.gif|Pre-Timeskip Kanpeki pointing her weapon Kanpeki Before Confident.gif|Pre-Timeskip Kanpeki arguing against someone Kanpeki Before Angry.gif|Pre-Timeskip Kanpeki angered Kanpeki Before Sweating.gif|Pre-Timeskip Kanpeki sweating Kanpeki Before Thinking.gif|Pre-Timeskip Kanpeki thinking Kanpeki Whipping.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki whipping someone Kanpeki Taunting Whip.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki taunting Henko Kanpeki Confident.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki arguing against someone Kanpeki Angry.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki angered Kanpeki Sweating.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki sweating Kanpeki Thinking.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki thinking Kanpeki Referring.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki referring to someone Kanpeki Bowing.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki bowing Kanpeki Shocked.gif|Post-Timeskip Kanpeki shocked Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Whip User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Female Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Trials of the World Category:Heiko Pirates Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist